Mitchell Van Morgan 11: Episode 2/Staff
This article pertains to the staff members behind Mitchell Van Morgan 11: Episode 2. =Console & PC credits= Deep Silver GmbH Director *Gunter Hager Producers *Jon Schutts *Marin Gazzari *Peter Ehardt Line Producer *Jon Schutts Executive Producer *Dean Sharpe Writer *Steffi Thies Lead Designer *Katharina Lippach DesignersEdit Katharina Lippach Tobe Mayr Christoph Quas Georg Heinz Botond Nemeth Philipp Kock Klaus Ullrich Daniel Bernard Raimund Schumacher Technical DirectorEdit Dietmar Hauser Technical ManagerEdit Ronald Raffel Technical SupportEdit Gerhard Seiler Christoph Soukup Lead Programmer *Sidharth Chaturvedi Programmers Sidharth Chaturvedi Matthias Bauchinger Manfred Satzer Norbert Truschner Erwin Kloibhofer Chris Chiu Stefan Koca Additional Art Manager *Wolfram Neuer Lead Artist *Ryan Avery Artists *Ryan Avery *Heri Irawan *Christian Eichler *Christopher Hiess *Thomas Seiger *Alexander Fukari *Sidharth Chaturvedi Art Director *Julian Kenning Sound Producer & Music Composer *Darren Lambourne Sound SupportEdit Henrik Jakoby Project SupportEdit Thomas Lausecker International Commercial DirectorEdit Menno van der Bil Global Brand ManagerEdit Huw Beynon Brand ManagerEdit Rupert Ochsner International Community ManagerEdit Maurice Tan International PR ManagerEdit Claudia Bäumler Senior Online ManagerEdit Jörg Spormann International Production DirectorEdit Christian Moriz Product ManagerEdit Ronald Raffel Localization ManagerEdit Lukáš Kotrly Product Release ManagerEdit Daniel Gaitzsch Release Manager GamesEdit Christopher Luck Quality Assurance LeadEdit Carlo Sarti Quality AssuranceEdit Carlo Sarti Peter Wutzl Georg Holzer Andreas Ehrenhöfer Martin Schreiber Reinhard Sprung Alexander Hendler Anupam Samuel Nilesh Barde Moazzam Ali Suraj Pujari Mazhar Hashmi Robin MarketingEdit Aubrey Norris CoordinatorEdit Ryan Avery Product TestEdit Special ThanksEdit Anna Boguth Nick Dudka Geon Cho Haritha Mellacheruvu THQ Nordic GmbH Executive Producer *Reinhard Pollice Producer *Jordi Faci Associate Producer *Kimberley Caseres Line Producer *Chuck Brungardt Lead Designer *Neil Dickens Designers *Sanders Keel *Kedhrin Gonzalez *Neil Dickens Lead Programmer *Chuck Brungardt Programmers *Martin Kreuch *Kedhrin Gonzalez *Reinhard Pollice Localization Manager *Gennaro Giani PR & Marketing Director *Philipp Brock PR & Marketing *Florian Emmerich *Stephanie Harman *Lina Berehi Publishing Director *Jan Binsmaier Publishing Project Management *Barbara Kugler Social Media Manager *Manuel Karl Lead Graphic Artist *Ernst Satzinger Graphic Asset AssistantEdit Tobias Grimus Peter Hambsch Janet Weiss Age Rating CoordinatorEdit Thomas Reisinger Web DeveloperEdit Nina Trabe Sales DirectorEdit Georg T. Klotzberg SalesEdit Reinhold Schor Nik Blower Ian Warley Jérémy Soulet Digital Distribution *Thomas Reisinger *Tim Grainer Manufacturing *Anton Seicarescu Accounting & Office Management *Marion Mayer *Anton Seicarescu Business & Product Development Director *Reinhard Pollice THQ Nordic Management *Klemens Kreuzer *Lars Wingefors THQ Nordic Inc. *Adrienne Lauer *Eric Wuestmann *Klemens Kreuzer THQ Nordic Japan Co., Ltd. *Masatoshi Higuchi *Masae Yamakura *Masato Christopher Shioya *Takahiro Morita Music Composer *Bastian Kieslinger Mitchell Van Morgan 11: Episode 2 - THQ Nordic AB & Nickelodeon Interactive Games Executive Producer *Reinhard Pollice (THQ Nordic) Producer *David Sapienza (THQ Nordic) *Rebecca Zelo (Nickelodeon) Creative Director *Nick Hagger (Blue Tongue Entertainment) Design Director *Christian Canton (Blue Tongue Entertainment) Lead Level Design *Andrew Trevillian (Blue Tongue Entertainment) Writer *Martin Kreunch (THQ Nordic) Additional Writing *Henrik Törnqvist Lead Programmer *Jimmy Magnusson Programming *Richard Andersson *Wojciech Knopf *Richard Svensson Art Director *Alexander Conde (Blue Tongue Entertainment) Art *Erik Feiril *Tom Jönsson *Robin Koitzsch *Daniel Ribera Olsen Animation *Timothy Brooks *Brian Doecke *Wyatt Nolte *David Chustz (Nickelodeon) Level Design *Jay Brown *Simon Healey *Sandra Maksimovic *Zev Langer *Erik Sjövold *Rebecca Wong Skill Design *Vincent Groenewegen (THQ Nordic) *Steve Hernandez (Nickelodeon) Music and SFX *Steve Horowitz (Nickelodeon) Art Outsourcing *Chris Mosely *Andrew Heath Testing *Andrew Aleshire Nickelodeon: Mitchell Van Morgan Producer *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. Director *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. Art Director *Frank J. Guthrie Technical Director *Makoto Suzuki Sound Producer & Music Composer *MITCHELL Project Music Team Artists *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. *Tae Soo Kim Technical Support *Akira Kanasugi *Hideki Kudo *Hiroto Hayashi *Masanobu Yanagisako *Mito Yoshida *Noriyuki Tarumi *Yoshifumi Okada CEO *Peter Gullard Executive Producers *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. *Micah Ian Wright Story & Written by *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. *Micah Ian Wright *MTV Japan *Dani Michaeli Special Thanks *Adrian Ordonez *Megan Casey *Brandon Hoang *Karen Malach *Benjamin Kaltenecker *Ariana Brill Mitchell Van Morgan created by *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. Nickelodeon Games Group Senior Vice President, Toys *Jon Roman Vice President, Toys *Dave Sztoser Director, Video Games *Joey Gartner Senior Manager, International Video Games *Michael Dunn Coordinators, Video Games *Jennifer Toth *Haley Yates Nickelodeon Creative Resources Senior Vice President, Creative Strategy Franchise *David Chustz Senior Vice President, Character Art & Production Development *Russ Spina Executive Art Director, Media Products *James Salerno Editorial Director *Kristen Yu-Um Project Manager, Media Products *Michelle Jasmine Editorial Manager *Emilie Cruz Designer, Interactive Games *Paul Barbato Nickelodeon would like to thank *Anthony Conley *Sandra Pieloch *Story Sabatino *Christopher Near Others Cast of Characters *Jason Anthony Griffith as Mitchell Van Morgan *Amy Palant as Gavin O'Neal Davis *Mike Pollock as Marquessa *Rob Paulson, John Edison as Marquessaniks Dolby Digital *Dolby and the double-D symbol are trademarks of Dolby Laboratories dts Digital Surround *DTS is a registered trademark of and DTS Digital Surround is a trademark of DTS Inc. Special Thanks *Alienware, Anakan *Andrew Parsons *Bill Munyon *Case Melton *Doug Johns *Zagtoon *Method Animation *The Studio Pierrot Team *Nickelodeon Animation Studios *Graeme Struthers *Harry A. Miller IV *Imago Films *Jared Stults *Kate Ludlow *Lionbridge *Nigel Lowrie *NVIDIA *Player Research staff *Nickelodeon Kids & Family Games Group staff *Nickelodeon Creative Resources staff Unreal Engine 4 *Mitchell Van Morgan 11: Episode 1 uses the Unreal® Engine Unreal® is a trademark or registered trademark of Epic Games Inc. in the United States of America and elsewhere., Unreal® Engine Copyright 1998-2019 Epic Games Inc., All rights reserved. Copyrighted by *© 2019 Viacom International Inc., All rights reserved, Nickelodeon; Mitchell Van Morgan 11 - Episode 2; Mitchell Van Morgan and all related titles; logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Created by Viacom Networks Japan K.K. Mitchell Van Morgan 11: Episode 2 software *© 2019 THQ Nordic GmbH, Austria. Developed by Deep Silver GmbH. THQ Nordic and Deep Silver GmbH are trademarks or/ registered trademarks of THQ Nordic AB. All rights reserved. Presented by *THQ Nordic AB =Mobile credits= Deep Silver Fishlabs Producer *Tobias Weber Line Producer *Katharina Lippach Director *Tobias Weber Sound Producer & Music Composer *Alex Pfeffer Lead Designer *Patrick Imbusch Designers *Leonie Bachert *Timm Ruge Technical Director *Marco Struck Lead Programmer *Stefan Heiler Programmers *Andreas Lenz *Sven Lohse Lars Berger Sandra Fetkenheuer Holger Schoßig Marcel Nüss Art Director *Bleick Bleicken Additional Art Manager *Denis Novikov *Lead ArtistEdit *Denis Novikov Artists *Timm Ruge *Denis Novikov *Robin Bouwmeester *Merleen Pann *Cyrill Vitkovskiy *Dario Furlan *Christian Leibe QA *Thomas Bark *Ronny Stößer *Antonino Costa Marketing *Mario Gerhold *Sabrina Breuss Thanks to *Andreas Stecher *Jan Erik *Sascha Leuenroth *Michael Krach HandyGames GmbH Associate Producer *Philipp Nägelsbach Additional Game Design *Tim Gittfried *Jonni Zhang Additional Graphics *Christian Ahlers *Claudia Lühl *Daniel Hippeli Additional Programming *Clemens Lieber *Stephan Wetzel *Sebastian Bischlager *André Rudlaff Additional Quality Assurance *Thomas Schmitt *Jan Pytlik *Lydia Bartels *Yonna Dillmaier *Constantin Fuchs *Lukas Garbe *Clemens Hanebuth *Lukas Kucharek *Leon Schleier *Anna Simon *Lukas Zimmermann *Joshua Zöllner Management *Christopher Kassulke *Markus Kassulke *Udo Bausewein Sales & Submissions *Vitalij Trinkenschuh PR & Marketing *Florian Emmerich *Michael Hall *Stephanie Grass *Laura de Andrés Accounting *Artur Kowatsch Human Resources *Nicole Murrmann Unreal Engine 4 *Unreal Engine, Epic Games Inc. Nickelodeon Games SVP, Digital Content & Games VP, Games Production VP, Content Development Senior Director, Games Production Director, Content Development Director, Games Production Associate Producer, Content Development Associate Producer, Games Production Nickelodeon Creative Resources SVP, Character Illustration and Media Product Design Senior Art Director, Publishing & Media Products Senior Interactive Designer Editorial Director Senior Project Digital Assets Manager Special Thanks to Mitchell Van Morgan – Series Producers *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. *Micah Ian Wright *Jay Lender *Frank J. Guthrie *Tao Soo Kim *Peter Robert Bullard *Susumu Imata *Naoko Takeuchi *Yoshihiro Togashi *Drop Co., Ltd. *Studio Pierrot Co., Ltd. *MADHOUSE Inc. *Nickelodeon Japan 2018 staff Paramount Pictures *LeeAnne Stables *Alison Quirion *Peter Giannascoli *Kyle Bonnici Nickelodeon Animation *James Stephenson *David Chustz *Stefanie Schwartz *Angela Manese-Lee *David Golan *Adele Plumail *Nina Helfman *Jenna Guntmacher *Chantal Thomas *Bridgette Bek *Dominick Cuccurullo *Mitch Kamarck *Megan Casey *Brandon Hoang Mitchell Van Morgan 11: Episode 2 (Mobile version) software *© 2019 THQ Nordic AB Copyright *© 2018 Viacom International Inc., Viacom Networks Japan K.K. Category:Video game staff Category:Mitchell Van Morgan 11: Episode 2